Talk:Solar eclipse of December 4, 1983/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E156:B5B5:937:E9F3-20190828170609
Ereignisse Jahreswidmungen * 1983 ist „Internationales Jahr der Kommunikation“. * Die Uferschwalbe (lat. Riparia riparia) ist Vogel des Jahres (NABU/Deutschland) Politik und Weltgeschehen * 1. Januar: Pierre Aubert wird Bundespräsident der Schweiz. * 19. Januar: Klaus Barbie, früherer Gestapo-Chef in Lyon und ein als Schlächter von Lyon bezeichneter NS-Kriegsverbrecher, wird in Bolivien festgenommen, wo er als Klaus Altmann lebte. * 3. Februar: Die Republik Niger wird Mitglied in der ANAD (Accord de Nonaggression et d'Assistance en matière de Défense). * 12. Februar: Grundgesetzänderung der Niederlande. * 15. Februar: St. Vincent und die Grenadinen werden Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 18. Februar: Im Vorfeld der umstrittenen Parlamentswahl im indischen Bundesstaat Assam und im Kontext der Assam-Bewegung ereignet sich das Nellie-Massaker, bei dem im gleichnamigen Dorf mindestens 1300 Menschen Opfer ethnischer Gewalt werden. * 6. März: Bei den vorgezogenen Neuwahlen zum 10. Bundestag erreicht die CDU/CSU 48,8 % der Stimmen. Die F.D.P. erzielt 6,9 %. Die SPD fällt mit 38,2 % erstmals seit 1965 unter die 40-%-Marke. Zum ersten Male ziehen die Grünen mit 5,6 % der Stimmen in den Bundestag ein. * 13. April: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht stoppt mit einer einstweiligen Verfügung die geplante Volkszählung in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland bis zum endgültigen Urteil. * 18. April: Ein Mann verübt im Libanon ein Selbstmordattentat auf die US-Botschaft in Beirut. 63 Menschen sterben, etwa 120 werden verletzt. * 24. April: Nationalratswahl in Österreich. Die SPÖ mit Bundeskanzler Kreisky wird stimmenstärkste Partei, verliert aber die absolute Mehrheit, was zum Rücktritt Kreiskys führt. * 25. April: Das deutsche Magazin stern gibt exklusiv den Fund der Hitler-Tagebücher bekannt. Sie werden wenige Wochen später als Fälschung Konrad Kujaus enttarnt. * 6. Juni: Der Spiegel titelt „Tödliche Seuche AIDS: Die rätselhafte Krankheit“. AIDS tritt in das Bewusstsein der breiten Öffentlichkeit in Deutschland. * 14. Juli: Fidschi wird Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 15. Juli: Die armenische Untergrundorganisation Asala verübt einen Bombenanschlag im Flughafen Paris-Orly. Beim Abfertigungsschalter einer türkischen Fluggesellschaft sterben dadurch acht Menschen, mehr als fünfzig werden verletzt. * 17. bis 19. Juli: Eine Feierliche Deklaration zur Europäischen Union wird unterzeichnet. * 20. Juli: Die deutsche Bundesregierung beschließt die Einführung von bleifreiem Benzin an den Tankstellen ab 1. Januar 1986 und dass alle Neuwagen mit einem Katalysator ausgerüstet sein müssen. * 22. Juli: Beendigung des Kriegsrechts in Polen. * 23. Juli: Bei einem Überfall tamilischer Rebellen auf den srilankischen Militärstützpunkt Four Four Bravo werden 13 srilankische Soldaten getötet. Das Ereignis markiert den Beginn des Bürgerkriegs in Sri Lanka, in dessen Verlauf 80–100.000 Menschen zu Tode kommen und der erst 2009 beendet werden kann. * 8. August: In Guatemala wird der Präsident Efraín Ríos Montt bei einem Putsch des Militärs wegen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit abgesetzt. Sein Amt übernimmt der bisherige Verteidigungsminister Óscar Humberto Mejía Víctores. * 11. August: In Peru wird der Río-Abiseo-Nationalpark errichtet. Er dient dem Schutz der Nebelwälder und der einzigartigen Tier- und Pflanzenwelt des Gebietes. * 25. August: Anschlag auf das Maison de France am Kurfürstendamm in West-Berlin, in Auftrag gegeben vom Terroristen Ilich Ramírez Sánchez – alias Carlos. * 1. September: Die sowjetische Luftwaffe schießt bei Sachalin eine vom Kurs abgekommene Boeing 747 der Korean Airlines, KAL007, ab. Alle 269 Insassen sterben dabei. * 3. September: Auf den Malediven wird Staatspräsident Maumoon Abdul Gayoom für fünf Jahre wiedergewählt. * 23. September: In Berlin wird die deutsche AIDS-Hilfe e. V. (DAH) gegründet. * 23. September: St. Kitts und Nevis werden Mitglied bei den Vereinten Nationen. * 26. September: Oberstleutnant Stanislaw Jewgrafowitsch Petrow, leitender Offizier in der Kommandozentrale der sowjetischen Satellitenüberwachung, stuft einen vom System gemeldeten Angriff mit Nuklear-Raketen korrekt als Fehlalarm ein und verhindert damit womöglich einen Atomkrieg. * 2. Oktober: Das Internationales Übereinkommen zur Verhütung der Meeresverschmutzung durch Schiffe tritt in Kraft. * 9. Oktober: Bei einem Bombenanschlag in Rangun in Myanmar werden 19 Personen getötet, darunter vier Kabinettsmitglieder der Südkoreanischen Regierung Chun: Kim Jae-ik, Suh Sook-joon, Hahn Pyong-choon und Außenminister Lee Bum-suk. Nach einer Untersuchung beschuldigte man Nordkorea offiziell des Anschlags. * 19. Oktober: Auf Grenada wird Ministerpräsident Maurice Bishop ermordet. * 22. Oktober: Über eine Million Menschen versammeln sich in Hamburg, West-Berlin, Bonn und bilden eine 108 km lange Menschenkette von Stuttgart nach Neu-Ulm, um für Frieden und Abrüstung und gegen die Stationierung neuer atomarer Mittelstreckenraketen im Zuge des NATO-Doppelbeschlusses zu demonstrieren. Es ist der Höhepunkt der westdeutschen Friedensbewegung. (siehe auch: Heißer Herbst). * 23. Oktober: Bei einem Anschlag auf einen US-Stützpunkt in der libanesischen Hauptstadt Beirut werden 241 US-Marines und 58 französische Fallschirmjäger getötet. * 25. Oktober: Die USA besetzen die Insel Grenada („Operation Urgent Fury“). * 25. Oktober: Konzert Rock für den Frieden im Palast der Republik (Ostberlin) mit Künstlern aus Ost und West. mini|150px|Flagge der Niederländischen Antillen * 26. Oktober: Die Niederländischen Antillen werden assoziiertes Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 26. Oktober: St. Kitts und Nevis werden Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 30. Oktober: Erste freie Wahlen in Argentinien.siehe auch en:Argentine general election, 1983 Raúl Alfonsín von der Unión Cívica Radical wird Präsident. * 1. November: Die Bonner Konvention tritt in Kraft * 2. November: Beginn der europaweiten zehntägigen NATO-Kommandostabsübung Able Archer 83. Bei der Übung wurde ein Atomangriff simuliert. * 2. November: Ein Referendum unter der weißen wahlberechtigten Bevölkerung Südafrikas ergibt ein zustimmendes Votum für das Verfassungsgesetz des Parlaments. * 9. November: In Amsterdam werden der Vorstandschef der Brauerei Heineken, Alfred Heineken, und sein Fahrer entführt. Die Täter erpressen Lösegeld. Nach dreiwöchiger Gefangenschaft kommen die beiden frei. * 15. November: Einseitige Proklamation der „Türkischen Republik Nordzypern“. * 18. November: Der VN-Sicherheitsrat verurteilt die Proklamation der Türkischen Republik Nordzypern und bekräftigt den Anspruch der Republik Zypern auf das türkisch besetzte Gebiet. * 18. November: Neun junge Georgier versuchen in der Tbilissier Flugzeugentführung vergeblich in die Türkei zu fliehen. mini|hochkant|Pershing II * 22. November: Der Deutsche Bundestag billigt die Stationierung neuer Mittelstreckenraketen (Pershing 2 und Marschflugkörper) in der Bundesrepublik im Zuge des NATO-Doppelbeschlusses. Tausende Raketengegner demonstrieren illegal in der Bonner Bannmeile und werden von der Polizei mit Wasserwerfern und Tränengas auseinandergetrieben. * 24. November: Die Jungferninseln werden assoziiertes Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 26. November: Bei einem Raubüberfall auf ein Lagerhaus beim Flughafen London-Heathrow erbeuten mehrere Täter 6.800 Goldbarren im Gesamtgewicht von drei Tonnen sowie Diamanten. Es ist mit einem geschätzten Beutewert von 25 Millionen Pfund Sterling der bis dahin größte Raub in der britischen Kriminalgeschichte. * 2. Dezember: Das Übereinkommen über das Verbot oder die Beschränkung des Einsatzes bestimmter konventioneller Waffen, die übermäßige Leiden verursachen oder unterschiedslos wirken können tritt in Kraft. * 2. Dezember: Die Immunität des deutschen Bundeswirtschaftsministers Otto Graf Lambsdorff wird auf Antrag der Bonner Staatsanwaltschaft aufgehoben. Sie ermittelt im Rahmen der Flick-Affäre. * 15. Dezember: Argentiniens Präsident Raúl Alfonsín beruft die Comisión Nacional sobre la Desaparición de Personas. Sie soll für die Zeit der Militärdiktatur von 1976 bis 1983 das Schicksal verschwundener Personen und Verletzungen der Menschenrechte untersuchen. * 31. Dezember: Militärputsch in Nigeria. Wirtschaft * 15. Januar: Das deutsche Zündwarenmonopol endet. * 31. Januar: Gründung des Senior Experten Service. * 1. März: Einführung der Uhrenmarke Swatch. * 8. März: Der IBM Personal Computer XT wird vorgestellt. * 25. Mai: In Jordanien wird südlich der Hauptstadt Amman der Queen Alia International Airport eröffnet. * 29. Juni: Bayerns Ministerpräsident und CSU-Chef Franz Josef Strauß erreicht, dass die deutsche Bundesregierung für einen von ihm vermittelten Milliardenkredit an die DDR bürgt. An der Spitze der kreditgebenden Bankengruppe steht als Konsortialführer die Bayerische Landesbank. * 22. Juli: Doppelbesteuerungsabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und den Philippinen * 2. Oktober: In Bangladesch gründet der Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Muhammad Yunus die Grameen Bank, die an ärmere Menschen Mikrokredite vergibt. * 4. November: Die von Horst-Dieter Esch gegründete IBH-Holding, ein in Mainz ansässiger Baumaschinenkonzern, bricht unter einer Schuldenlast von umgerechnet etwa 500 Millionen Euro zusammen. mini|100px|Tempo-30-Zone * 14. November: In der Innenstadt von Buxtehude wird als Modellversuch die erste Tempo-30-Zone in Deutschland eingerichtet. * Die Norddeutsche Landesbank übernimmt das gefährdete Bankhaus Löbbecke. Wissenschaft und Technik * 1. Januar: Im Arpanet, dem Vorläufer des Internets, wird das Protokoll NCP gegen das heute noch verwendete TCP/IP ausgetauscht. * 7. Januar: Über die Entdeckung des ersten Schwarzen Loches außerhalb unserer Galaxie berichtet ein US-amerikanisches Forscherteam dem Astrophysical Journal. Das Objekt wird in der etwa 150 tausend Lichtjahre entfernten Großen Magellanschen Wolke nachgewiesen. * 25. Januar: Der Infrared Astronomical Satellite (IRAS) wird gestartet und bleibt bis zum 23. November in Betrieb. * 4. April: Das Space Shuttle Challenger startet im Rahmen der Mission STS-6 zu seinem Jungfernflug ins Weltall. * 13. Juni: Die US-amerikanische Raumsonde Pioneer 10 verlässt auf ihrem Flug in Richtung Aldebaran unser Sonnensystem und wechselt vom interplanetaren in den interstellaren Raum. * 18. Juni: Das Space Shuttle Challenger startet vom Kennedy Space Center aus zur Mission STS-7. An Bord befindet sich Sally Ride. Sie wird damit zur ersten US-Astronautin und die dritte Frau im Weltraum. * 21. Juli: In der Wostok-Station in der Ostantarktis wird die bis heute tiefste bestätigte Temperatur der Erde mit −89,2 °C gemessen. * 27. Juli: Hitzerekord in Österreich. Mit 39,7 Grad wird in Dellach im Drautal in Kärnten die höchste Temperatur seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen gemessen. * 1. September: BTX wird deutschlandweit gestartet. * 21. September: Das 800 Gramm schwere Mobiltelefon Motorola DynaTAC 8000X wird in den USA als weltweit erstes Handy von der Federal Communications Commission zugelassen. * 27. September: Mit einem Posting im Usenet kündigt Richard Stallman das GNU-Projekt an. * 4. Oktober: Im schleswig-holsteinischen Kaiser-Wilhelm-Koog nimmt die zu dieser Zeit weltweit größte Windkraftanlage Growian nach vorausgegangenen Probeläufen ihren Betrieb auf. Technische Probleme bewirken in der Folgezeit einen häufigen Stillstand des Prototyps. * 20. Oktober: Der Meter wird neu definiert als Strecke, die das Licht im Vakuum in 1/299.792.458 Sekunde zurücklegt. * 10. November: Auf der Comdex in Las Vegas kündigt Microsoft Windows 1.0 an. * 28. November: Der Physiker Ulf Merbold nimmt als erster Bundesbürger an einem Raumflug mit der Weltraumfähre „Columbia“ teil. [[Datei:Pliciloricus enigmatus.jpg|mini|Das Korsetttierchen Pliciloricus enigmatus]] * Erste Beschreibung der marinen Tiergruppe der Korsetttierchen von Reinhardt Kristensen. Aufgrund ihres extrem starken Anheftens an Sandkörnern sind sie schwer zu isolieren, aufgrund dessen blieben sie so lange unentdeckt. * Die Polymerase-Kettenreaktion (PCR), eine Methode zur Vervielfältigung der DNA, wird von Kary Mullis entwickelt. * Humaninsulin wird als Medikament durch das Bundesgesundheitsamt in Deutschland zugelassen. Kultur * 10. Februar: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Irland. In Kraft seit dem 17. Februar 1984 * 24. März: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Thailand. In Kraft seit dem 25. Juli 1984 * 13. April: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und den Philippinen. In Kraft seit dem 20. September 1985 * 1. Mai: Uraufführung des Musicals My One and Only von George Gershwin am St. James Theatre in New York * 17. Juni: Uraufführung der Oper A Quiet Place von Leonard Bernstein in Houston * 25. Juni: Eröffnung des Kunstmuseums Quadrat Bottrop * 2. Juli: Uraufführung des musikalischen Märchens Prinz Chocolat von Gottfried von Einem in Bern * 25. Oktober: Udo Lindenberg darf bei einem Rockkonzert im Berliner Palast der Republik auftreten. Den – wie sich später zeigen sollte – einzigen Auftritt in der DDR hat sein Hit Sonderzug nach Pankow ausgelöst, in dem der Sänger ironisch an Staatschef Erich Honecker appelliert. * 24. November: Uraufführung der Märchenoper Fanferlieschen Schönefüßchen von Kurt Schwertsik am Kammertheater der Württembergischen Staatstheater in Stuttgart * 28. November: Uraufführung der Oper Der heilige Franziskus von Assisi von Olivier Messiaen an der Grand Opéra Paris * 6. Dezember: Das Evangeliar Heinrichs des Löwen wird für 32,5 Millionen D-Mark (umgerechnet rund 16,6 Millionen Euro) als bis dahin teuerstes Buch der Welt in London ersteigert und kehrt nach Deutschland zurück * 20. Dezember: Uraufführung der Oper Die Fastnachtsbeichte von Giselher Klebe in Darmstadt * Erstmaliges Stattfinden des Filmfestivals Münster * Erstmalige Vergabe des Rieser Kulturpreis * Gründung der Werkbund Werkstatt Nürnberg * Nagoya City Art Museum * Aktuell ’83 Religion * 23. Juni: Papst Johannes Paul II. ernennt Karl Lehmann zum neuen Bischof von Mainz. Am 23. Oktober erhält Lehmann die Bischofsweihe. * 11. Dezember: Papst Johannes Paul II. stattet der evangelisch-lutherischen Gemeinde in Rom in der Christuskirche einen Besuch im Rahmen der Ökumene ab. Niemals zuvor hielt sich ein katholisches Kirchenoberhaupt in einer protestantischen Kirche auf. * Februar: Der Buddhismus wird in Österreich offiziell als staatlich anerkannte Religionsgemeinschaft geführt. Österreich war damit das erste Land in Europa, das den Buddhismus offiziell als Religion anerkannte. Sport Einträge von Leichtathletik-Weltrekorden siehe unter der jeweiligen Disziplin unter Leichtathletik. * 23. Januar: Der schwedische Tennisspieler Björn Borg erklärt seinen Rücktritt vom Profisport. * 30. Januar: Die Washington Redskins gewinnen den XVII Super Bowl mit 27:17 gegen die Miami Dolphins im Rose Bowl Stadium in Pasadena (Kalifornien). mini|hochkant|[[Larry Holmes]] * 27. März: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Lucien Rodriguez in Scranton, Pennsylvania, USA, durch Sieg nach Punkten. * 20. Mai: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Tim Witherspoon im Dunes Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, durch Punktsieg. * 25. Mai: Der HSV, zugleich diesjähriger Deutscher Fußballmeister, gewinnt in Athen durch ein Tor von Felix Magath gegen Juventus Turin den Europapokal der Landesmeister. * 5. Juni: Der deutsche Zehnkämpfer Jürgen Hingsen stellt mit 8779 Punkten einen neuen Weltrekord auf. * 11. Juni: Der 1. FC Köln holt den DFB-Pokal durch einen Sieg gegen den Lokalrivalen SC Fortuna Köln * 7.–14. August: Die ersten offiziellen Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaften finden statt. * 10. September: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Scott Frank im Harrah’s Marina Hotel Casino, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA, durch technischen K. o. * 23. September: Der Südafrikaner Gerrie Coetzee gewinnt überraschend seinen Boxkampf gegen Michael Dokes und wird WBA-Weltmeister im Schwergewicht. Coetzee ist hier der erste Titelträger aus Afrika in der Geschichte des Boxsports. * 26. September: Der America’s Cup wird nach 132 Jahren US-amerikanischer Dominanz von der Crew der Yacht Australia II gewonnen. US-Skipper Dennis Conner wird mit seiner Yacht Liberty geschlagen. * 19. Dezember: Der Jules-Rimet-Pokal wird in Rio de Janeiro dem brasilianischen Fußballverband gestohlen. Die Diebe schmelzen die Gewinner-Trophäe der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften 1930 bis 1970 mutmaßlich ein. * Der Baden-Marathon wird erstmals durchgeführt. * Der München-Marathon wird erstmals durchgeführt. * Nelson Piquet wird zum zweiten Mal Formel-1-Weltmeister. Katastrophen * Juli: Auf der indonesischen Insel Una Una bricht der Vulkan Colo aus und verwüstet fast die gesamte Insel. Die 7.000 Bewohner können rechtzeitig evakuiert werden. * 30. Oktober: Erdbeben bei Erzurum und Kars, Türkei, etwa 1.342 Tote. * 8. November: Nähe Lubango, Angola, Afrika. Eine Boeing 737 der Angola Airlines stürzt kurz nach dem Start ab und explodiert. Alle 130 Menschen an Bord sterben dabei. * 27. November: Madrid, Spanien. Eine Boeing 747 auf dem Avianca-Flug 011 stürzt in der Nähe des Flughafens ab. 181 Menschen sterben, elf werden gerettet. Natur und Umwelt * 11. Juni: Der Komet IRAS-Araki-Alcock passiert die Erde in ca. 5 Mio. km Entfernung. Dies war laut Internationaler Astronomischer Union (IAU) der drittnächste jemals offiziell registrierte Vorbeiflug eines Kometen in der Geschichte der Wissenschaft. Geboren Januar mini|hochkant|Marlon Roudette mini|hochkant|Adrian Sutil * 1. Januar: Daniel Jarque, spanischer Fußballspieler († 2009) * 1. Januar: Jane McGregor, kanadische Schauspielerin * 2. Januar: Fuad Aslanov, aserbaidschanischer Boxer und Ringrichter * 3. Januar: Therese Klompenhouwer, niederländische Karambolagespielerin * 3. Januar: Tyra Misoux, deutsche Pornodarstellerin * 4. Januar: Kerry Condon, irische Schauspielerin * 5. Januar: Filip Adamski, deutscher Ruderer * 5. Januar: Ken Leemans, belgischer Fußballspieler * 5. Januar: Marlon Roudette, britischer Musiker * 5. Januar: Sebastián Martín Vilas, argentinischer Sänger * 6. Januar: Artur Augustyn, polnischer Volleyballspieler * 7. Januar: Marcel Hagmann, deutscher Fußballspieler * 7. Januar: Aleksander Miśta, polnischer Schachspieler * 8. Januar: Michael Ziegelwagner, österreichischer Schriftsteller * 9. Januar: Islam Timursijew, russischer Amateurboxer († 2015) * 9. Januar: Julia Wolf, deutsche Handballspielerin * 11. Januar: Matthew „Matt“ McKay, australischer Fußballspieler * 11. Januar: André Myhrer, schwedischer Skirennläufer * 11. Januar: Adrian Sutil, deutscher Automobilrennfahrer * 12. Januar: Bryan Bergougnoux, französischer Fußballspieler * 12. Januar: Luka Dobelšek, slowenischer Handballspieler * 12. Januar: Stefan Schauer, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 13. Januar: Kim Ga-young, südkoreanische Poolbillardspielerin * 13. Januar: Giovanni Visconti, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 15. Januar: Benjamin Balleret, monegassischer Tennisspieler * 15. Januar: Emmanuel Chedal, französischer Skispringer * 16. Januar: Shay Abutbul, israelischer Fußballspieler * 16. Januar: Caroline Frier, deutsche Schauspielerin * 16. Januar: Emanuel Pogatetz, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Álvaro Arbeloa Coca, spanischer Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Thade Jude Correa, US-amerikanischer Komponist * 17. Januar: Alex Meier, deutscher Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Jewgeni Dementjew, russischer Skilangläufer * 18. Januar: Samantha Mumba, irische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Fotomodell * 19. Januar: Rasmus Mangor Andersen, dänischer Badmintonspieler * 19. Januar: Ismael Blanco, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 19. Januar: Laurent Groppi, französischer Automobilrennfahrer * 19. Januar: Utada Hikaru, japanische Pop-Musikerin * 19. Januar: David Miesmer, österreichischer Schauspieler * 20. Januar: Nanae Aoyama, japanische Schriftstellerin * 21. Januar: Victor Leandro Bagy, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 21. Januar: Matthias Karbowski, deutscher Handballspieler * 21. Januar: Moritz Volz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 21. Januar: Maryse Ouellet, kanadische Wrestlerin * 22. Januar: Primož Urh-Zupan, slowenischer Skispringer * 24. Januar: Davide Biondini, italienischer Fußballspieler * 24. Januar: Craig Horner, australischer Schauspieler * 24. Januar: Scott Speed, US-amerikanischer Formel-1-Rennfahrer * 25. Januar: Sarah Günther, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 26. Januar: Christian Adam, deutscher Fußball-Torwart * 26. Januar: Florian Gruber, deutscher Automobilrennfahrer * 27. Januar: Deon Anderson, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 28. Januar: Thierry Baudet, niederländischer Historiker, Jurist und Politiker * 28. Januar: Michael Kempter, deutscher Fußballschiedsrichter * 28. Januar: Shirli Volk, deutsche Schauspielerin * 28. Januar: Kimmo Yliriesto, finnischer Skispringer * 30. Januar: Richard Adjei, deutscher Bobfahrer und American-Football-Spieler * 30. Januar: Bajanmönchiin Anchtschimeg, mongolische Schachspielerin * 30. Januar: Mansour Assoumani, französischer Fußballspieler * 30. Januar: Thomas Mogensen, dänischer Handballspieler * 31. Januar: Adriano Angeloni, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 31. Januar: Elizabeth Armstrong, US-amerikanische Wasserballspielerin * 31. Januar: Fabio Quagliarella, italienischer Fußballspieler * 31. Januar: Katharina Thewes, deutsche Handballspielerin Februar mini|hochkant|Agyness Deyn mini|hochkant|Emily Blunt * 1. Februar: Hamed Afagh Eslamieh, iranischer Basketballspieler * 1. Februar: Florian Liegl, österreichischer Skispringer * 2. Februar: Anastassija Dawydowa, russische Synchronschwimmerin und vierfache Olympiasiegerin * 2. Februar: Carolina Klüft, schwedische Siebenkämpferin * 2. Februar: Arsen Sergejewitsch Pawlow, russischer Milizenführer († 2016) * 4. Februar: Blerim Rrustemi, kanadischer Fußballspieler * 5. Februar: Florence Annequin, französische Schauspielerin und Filmemacherin * 5. Februar: Anja Hammerseng-Edin, norwegische Handballspielerin * 6. Februar: Corinna Hein, deutsche Kunstradfahrerin * 7. Februar: Christian Klien, österreichischer Formel-1-Fahrer * 8. Februar: Jermaine Anderson, kanadischer Basketballspieler * 9. Februar: Kim Hyun-ki, südkoreanischer Skispringer * 9. Februar: Dimitar Rangelow, bulgarischer Fußballspieler * 9. Februar: Martin Stoll, deutscher Fußballspieler * 10. Februar: Vic Fuentes, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 11. Februar: Miladin Kozlina, slowenischer Handballspieler * 11. Februar: Emmanuel Krontiris, deutscher Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Viola Odebrecht, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 11. Februar: David Neil Tarka, australischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Rafael van der Vaart, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Nicki Clyne, kanadische Schauspielerin * 13. Februar: Wiktor Wiktorowitsch Schaitar, russischer Automobilrennfahrer * 14. Februar: Sada Jacobson, US-amerikanische Fechterin * 14. Februar: Manuel Poggiali, san-marinesischer Motorradrennfahrer * 14. Februar: Bacary Sagna, französischer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: David Andersen, norwegischer Skispringer * 15. Februar: Rolando Bianchi, italienischer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: Philipp Degen, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: David Degen, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: Stefan Kaiser, österreichischer Skispringer * 16. Februar: Agyness Deyn, britisches Topmodel * 18. Februar: Monique Henderson, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 18. Februar: Ilja Sergejewitsch Rosljakow, russischer Skispringer * 18. Februar: Roberta Vinci, italienische Tennisspielerin * 19. Februar: Kotoōshū Katsunori, bulgarischer Sumo-Ringer * 19. Februar: Tony D, deutscher Rapper * 19. Februar: Pia Mechler, deutsche Schauspielerin * 20. Februar: Emad „Moteab“ Mohamed Abd El Naby Ibrahim, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 20. Februar: Jeremy Foley, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler * 22. Februar: Mohamad Asfari, syrischer Poolbillardspieler * 23. Februar: Aziz Ansari, US-amerikanischer Comedian und Schauspieler * 23. Februar: Jens Baumbach, deutscher Handballspieler * 23. Februar: Emily Blunt, britische Schauspielerin * 23. Februar: Ahmed Hossam Hussein Abdelamid, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 23. Februar: Mirco Bergamasco, italienischer Rugbyspieler * 24. Februar: Javier Horacio Pinola, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 25. Februar: Fabian Lamotte, deutscher Fußballspieler * 25. Februar: Kaisa, deutscher Rapper * 27. Februar: Laura Moylan, australische Schachspielerin März mini|hochkant|Sophie Hunger * 1. März: Carlos Abellán, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 1. März: Lina Alfredsson, schwedische Badmintonspielerin * 1. März: Maxi Warwel, deutsche Schauspielerin * 2. März: Igor Antón Hernández, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 2. März: Lisandro López, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 2. März: Clara Woltering, deutsche Handballspielerin * 3. März: Sarah Poewe, südafrikanisch-deutsche Schwimmerin * 4. März: Jaque Fourie, südafrikanischer Rugbyspieler * 5. März: Justine Le Pottier, französische Schauspielerin * 5. März: Pablo Brandán, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 5. März: Patrick Wunderbaldinger, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 6. März: Andranik Teymourian, persischer Fußballspieler * 6. März: Simon Zahner, Schweizer Cyclocrossfahrer * 7. März: Manucho, angolanischer Fußballspieler * 7. März: Michael Schweikardt, deutscher Handballspieler und -trainer * 9. März: Bijan Benjamin, deutsch-iranischer Filmregisseur * 10. März: Nicolás Andrés Amodio, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 10. März: Ryu Hyun-kyung, südkoreanische Schauspielerin * 10. März: Sonim Son, japanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 11. März: Irini Aindili, griechische Sportlerin der Rhythmischen Sportgymnastik * 12. März: Atif Aslam, pakistanischer Popsänger * 13. März: Alex Ardila, kolumbianischer Radrennfahrer * 13. März: Moritz Bürkner, deutscher Schauspieler * 13. März: Mariano Julio Izco, argentinischer Fußballer * 13. März: Monika Sozanska, deutsche Degenfechterin * 14. März: Baqtijar Karipullajewitsch Artajew, kasachischer Boxer * 15. März: Djelaludin „Toto“ Sharityar, afghanisch-deutscher Fußballspieler * 16. März: Mark Ardelan, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler * 17. März: Zenon Caravella, australischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Matteo Paro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Emanuel Benito Rivas, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Martin Shkreli, US-amerikanischer Hedgefondsmanager * 18. März: Dennis Mimm, Fußballspieler * 19. März: Tomoyoshi Koyama, japanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 23. März: Mo Farah, britischer Leichtathlet * 24. März: T. J. Ford, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 24. März: Isabel Soares, Sängerin * 25. März: Njazi Kuqi, finnischer Fußballspieler * 25. März: Tian Tian, chinesische Schachspielerin * 26. März: Toni Elías, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 27. März: Kumaran Ganeshan, deutscher Schauspieler * 28. März: Ladji Doucouré, französischer Leichtathlet * 29. März: Jamie Woon, britischer Sänger * 30. März: Holger Glandorf, deutscher Handballspieler * 30. März: Sebastián Omar „Seba“ Monesterolo, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 30. März: Linnea Torstenson, schwedische Handballspielerin * 31. März: Hashim Mahomed Amla, südafrikanischer Cricketspieler * 31. März: Sophie Hunger, Schweizer Sängerin und Komponistin April mini|hochkant=0.6|Amanda Righetti mini|hochkant=0.6|Franck Ribéry mini|hochkant=0.6|Miranda Kerr mini|hochkant=0.6|Tatjana Hüfner * 1. April: Jake Appelbaum, US-amerikanischer Internetaktivist und Spezialist für Computersicherheit * 1. April: Rozbeh Asmani, deutsch-iranischer Medienkünstler * 1. April: Christian Schulz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1. April: Amr Zaki, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 2. April: Gökhan Şensan, deutscher Rapper * 4. April: Jewgeni Jewgenjewitsch Artjuchin, russischer Eishockeyspieler * 4. April: Amanda Righetti, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. April: Maxim Anissimau, weißrussischer Skispringer * 5. April: Jorge Andrés Martínez, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 5. April: Tino Mewes, deutscher Schauspieler * 6. April: Torge Johannsen, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. April: Christian Sprenger, deutscher Handballspieler und -trainer * 6. April: James Wade, englischer Dartspieler * 7. April: Marcos Alberto Angeleri, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 7. April: Franck Ribéry, französischer Fußballspieler * 8. April: Katja Abel, deutsche Turnerin * 9. April: Dawit Tschutlaschwili, georgischer Schriftsteller * 10. April: Yasin Avcı, türkischer Fußballspieler * 10. April: Fumiyuki Beppu, japanischer Radsportler * 10. April: Jamie Chung, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. April: Cem Toraman, deutscher Rapper * 12. April: Matthias Büttner, deutscher Politiker, MdL * 12. April: Jelena Dokić, australische Tennisspielerin * 12. April: Sak Noel, spanischer DJ * 13. April: Schalk Burger, südafrikanischer Rugbyspieler * 13. April: Nicole Cooke, britische Radsportlerin * 13. April: Philipp Heerwagen, deutscher Fußballspieler (Torwart) * 13. April: Tian Zhandong, chinesischer Skispringer * 14. April: Denis Berger, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 15. April: Ilja Walerjewitsch Kowaltschuk, russischer Eishockeyspieler * 15. April: Igor Hürlimann, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 16. April: Daniel Hubmann, Schweizer Orientierungsläufer * 16. April: Michael Strasser, österreichischer Extremsportler * 16. April: James Winslow, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 17. April: Marcel Effenberger, deutscher Handballspieler * 19. April: Fethi Ahmed Atunsi, libyscher Radrennfahrer * 20. April: Miranda Kerr, australisches Model * 20. April: Simon Alexander Eichinger, deutscher Musikproduzent * 20. April: Max Neukirchner, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer * 21. April: Marco Donadel, italienischer Fußballspieler * 22. April: André Genz, deutscher Handballspieler * 22. April: Alexander Hübe, deutscher Handballtorwart * 23. April: Leon Andreasen, dänischer Fußballspieler * 23. April: Daniela Hantuchová, slowakische Tennisspielerin * 23. April: Marta Mangué, spanische Handballspielerin * 24. April: Jenny Adler, deutsche Biathletin * 24. April: Britt Goodwin, britische Handballspielerin * 24. April: Lukas Lamla, deutscher Politiker * 25. April: Dušan Kožíšek, tschechischer Skilangläufer * 25. April: Kōki Saga, japanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 26. April: Olaf Kümmel, deutscher Handballtorwart * 26. April: Jessica Lynch, US-amerikanische Soldatin * 30. April: Tatjana Hüfner, deutsche Rennrodlerin Mai mini|hochkant=0.6|Tina Maze, 2010 mini|hochkant=0.6|Daniel Alves da Silva mini|hochkant=0.6|Lina Ben Mhenni * 1. Mai: Celso Míguez, spanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 2. Mai: Elizabeth Ho, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 2. Mai: José Luis Amezcua Melgoza, mexikanischer Priester * 2. Mai: Tina Maze, slowenische Skirennläuferin * 2. Mai: Daniel Sordo, spanischer Rallyefahrer * 3. Mai: Joseph Kwahu Duah Addai, Jr., US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 3. Mai: Rosinei Adolfo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 3. Mai: Thomas Lobben, norwegischer Skispringer * 3. Mai: Franco Parisi, australischer Fußballspieler * 4. Mai: Mariona Aubert Torrents, spanische Biathletin und Skilangläuferin * 4. Mai: Edit Lengyel, ungarische Handballspielerin * 4. Mai: Rubén Olivera, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 4. Mai: Alberto Regazzoni, Fußballspieler * 6. Mai: Daniel Alves da Silva, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 6. Mai: Ida Bjørndalen, norwegische Handballspielerin * 6. Mai: Gabourey Sidibe, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Mai: Alexander Thamm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Matthew Amado, kanadisch-portugiesischer Eishockeyspieler * 7. Mai: Nadja Bobyleva, russisch-deutsche Schauspielerin * 7. Mai: Garry O’Connor, schottischer Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Arnhild Holmlimo, norwegische Handballspielerin * 7. Mai: Tomasz Pochwała, ehemaliger polnischer Skispringer und heutiger nordischer Kombinierer * 8. Mai: Michael Andrey, schweizerischer Badmintonspieler * 9. Mai: Dawaun Parker, US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-Produzent * 9. Mai: Leandro Rinaudo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 11. Mai: Natalia Zabala Arroyo, spanische Schönheitskönigin * 11. Mai: Matt Leinart, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler * 12. Mai: Igor Albert Rinck de Camargo, brasilianisch-belgischer Fußballspieler * 13. Mai: Anita Görbicz, ungarische Handballspielerin * 13. Mai: Grégory Lemarchal, französischer Popsänger († 2007) * 14. Mai: Amir Akrout, tunesischer Fußballspieler * 14. Mai: Anahí, mexikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 14. Mai: Tomisław Tajner, polnischer Skispringer * 14. Mai: Amber Tamblyn, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. Mai: Nancy Ajram, libanesische Sängerin * 16. Mai: Fabian Oscar Wien, deutscher Schauspieler, Sprecher und Kabarettist * 17. Mai: Danko Lazović, serbischer Fußballspieler * 17. Mai: Benjamin Reichert, deutscher Fußballspieler * 18. Mai: Márcio Fernandes, kap-verdischer Leichtathlet * 19. Mai: Sjarhej Asarau, weißrussischer Schachmeister * 19. Mai: İbrahim Aydemir, deutsch-türkischer Fußballspieler * 19. Mai: Eva Dobos, ungarische Pornodarstellerin und Model * 20. Mai: Justin Astley, englischer Snookerspieler * 21. Mai: Giuseppe Aquaro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 21. Mai: Kim-Sarah Brandts, deutsche Schauspielerin * 22. Mai: Lina Ben Mhenni, tunesische Dozentin für Linguistik, politische Bloggerin * 22. Mai: John Hopkins, US-amerikanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 22. Mai: Zajko Zeba, bosnischer Fußballspieler * 24. Mai: Bastien Brière, französischer Mediziner und Automobilrennfahrer * 25. Mai: Daniel Albrecht, Schweizer Skirennläufer * 25. Mai: Daniel Budiman, deutscher Fernsehmoderator * 25. Mai: Chelse Swain, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 27. Mai: Lucenzo, französischer Rapper und Sänger * 28. Mai: Metin Akan, türkischer Fußballspieler * 28. Mai: Alex Arseno, brasilianischer Radrennfahrer * 28. Mai: Jernej Damjan, slowenischer Skispringer * 29. Mai: Martin Grubinger, österreichischer Schlagzeuger und Percussionist * 29. Mai: Nele Kiper, deutsche Schauspielerin * 30. Mai: Roger Lee Hayden, US-amerikanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 30. Mai: Dennis Tretow, deutscher Handballspieler * 30. Mai: Matej Uram, slowakischer Skispringer * 31. Mai: Kim Engel Aabech, dänischer Fußballspieler * 31. Mai: Leon Haslam, britischer Motorradrennfahrer * 31. Mai: Maddalena Hirschal, deutsche Schauspielerin * 31. Mai: Zana Marjanović, bosnische Schauspielerin * 31. Mai: Stephanie Müller-Spirra, deutsche Moderatorin Juni mini|hochkant|Leelee Sobieski mini|hochkant|Edward Snowden mini|hochkant|Cheryl Cole * 1. Juni: Emil Feuchtmann Perez, chilenischer Handballspieler * 2. Juni: Hüsni Tahiri, albanischer Fußballspieler * 3. Juni: George Daniel Anghelache, rumänischer Cyclocross- und Straßenradrennfahrer * 3. Juni: Janine Habeck, deutsches Playmate des Jahres 2004 * 4. Juni: Stephanie Atanasov, österreichische Sängerin * 4. Juni: Abdulaziz Al Faisal, saudi-arabischer Automobilrennfahrer * 5. Juni: Nadine Müller, deutsche Politikerin * 6. Juni: Lyndie Greenwood, kanadische Schauspielerin * 6. Juni: Gianna Michaels, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 7. Juni: Nico Kunert, deutscher Weltmeister im Kunstradfahren * 8. Juni: Gaines Adams, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler († 2010) * 8. Juni: Kim Clijsters, belgische Tennisspielerin * 8. Juni: Graeme Smith, schottischer Fußballtorwart * 9. Juni: Ásta Árnadóttir, isländische Fußballspielerin * 9. Juni: Jaime Celestino Dias Bragança, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juni: Tony Angiboust, französischer Curler * 10. Juni: Michael Auer, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juni: Leelee Sobieski, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. Juni: Rebeca Linares, spanische Pornodarstellerin * 14. Juni: Louis Garrel, französischer Schauspieler * 14. Juni: Anna Lührmann, deutsche Politikerin und MdB * 15. Juni: Julia Fischer, deutsche Violinistin * 15. Juni: Laura Imbruglia, australische Folk-Rock-Sängerin * 15. Juni: David Statnik, sorbischer Politiker, Domowina-Vorsitzender * 16. Juni: Daniel Kandlbauer, Schweizer Rockmusiker * 16. Juni: Sebastian Linder, deutscher Handballspieler * 17. Juni: Lilian Akopova, armenisch-ukrainische Pianistin * 18. Juni: Philipp Poisel, deutscher Singer-Songwriter * 19. Juni: Macklemore, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 19. Juni: Gregor Arbet, estnischer Basketballspieler * 19. Juni: Julián Darío Atehortúa Bedoya, kolumbianischer Straßenradrennfahrer * 19. Juni: Aidan Turner, irischer Schauspieler * 20. Juni: Deonise Cavaleiro, brasilianische Handballspielerin * 21. Juni: Edward Snowden, US-amerikanischer Whistleblower * 23. Juni: Kari Arkivuo, finnischer Fußballspieler * 24. Juni: Johan Andersson, schwedischer Handballspieler * 24. Juni: Albert von Thurn und Taxis, deutscher Unternehmer und Automobilrennfahrer * 25. Juni: Daniele Gastaldello, italienischer Fußballspieler * 26. Juni: Felipe Melo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 26. Juni: Antonio Rosati, italienischer Fußballspieler * 27. Juni: Alsou, russisch-tatarische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 27. Juni: Evan David Taubenfeld, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 28. Juni: Juraj Halenár, slowakischer Fussballspieler († 2018) * 28. Juni: Georgi Andonow, bulgarischer Fußballspieler * 28. Juni: Adnan Harmandić, bosnischer Handballspieler * 28. Juni: Dmitri Jakowenko, russischer Schachspieler * 28. Juni: Jörg Ritzerfeld, deutscher Skispringer * 29. Juni: Luca Ascani, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 30. Juni: Cheryl Cole, britische Sängerin * 30. Juni: Marcus Burghardt, deutscher Radrennfahrer Juli mini|hochkant|Marit Larsen mini|hochkant|Daniele De Rossi * 1. Juli: Lynsey Bartilson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1. Juli: Sherif Ekramy, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 1. Juli: Marit Larsen, norwegische Popsängerin * 2. Juli: Alexander Andrejew, russischer Pianist * 2. Juli: Michelle Branch, US-amerikanische Sängerin, Songwriterin und Gitarristin * 3. Juli: Kieron Robert Achara, britischer Basketballspieler * 3. Juli: Shin’ya Aoki, japanischer Mixed Martial Arts-Kämpfer * 3. Juli: Dorota Masłowska, polnische Schriftstellerin * 5. Juli: Tessa Bremmer, niederländische Handballspielerin * 5. Juli: Jonás Manuel Gutiérrez, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 5. Juli: Anne Müller, deutsche Handballspielerin * 6. Juli: Shama Aboobakar, mauritische Badmintonspielerin * 7. Juli: Krzysztof Lijewski, polnischer Handballspieler * 8. Juli: Claudia Cadelo, kubanische politische Bloggerin * 8. Juli: Jaroslav Janiš, tschechischer Automobilrennfahrer * 8. Juli: Antonio Mirante, italienischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juli: Isabell Bachor, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 10. Juli: Ondřej Zdráhala, tschechischer Handballspieler * 11. Juli: Mehmet Al, türkischer Fußballspieler * 11. Juli: Peter Cincotti, US-amerikanischer Songwriter, Sänger und Pianist * 11. Juli: Oliver Setzinger, österreichischer Eishockeyspieler * 11. Juli: Rafał Śliż, polnischer Skispringer * 13. Juli: Mohamed Abdelwahab, ägyptischer Fußballspieler († 2006) * 13. Juli: Liu Xiang, chinesischer Hürdensprinter * 14. Juli: Igor Walerjewitsch Andrejew, russischer Tennisspieler * 14. Juli: Franciszek Araszkiewicz, polnischer Komponist, Installations- Performance- und Videokünstler * 14. Juli: Primož Prošt, slowenischer Handballspieler * 14. Juli: Witalij Schumbarez, ukrainischer Skispringer * 16. Juli: Tobias Schmidt, deutscher Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher * 17. Juli: Sarah Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. Juli: George Bovell, Schwimmer aus Trinidad und Tobago * 18. Juli: Jan Schlaudraff, deutscher Fußballspieler * 19. Juli: Silva Lone Saländer, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 21. Juli: Ismaël Bouzid, algerischer Fußballspieler * 21. Juli: Stuart Easton, britischer Motorradrennfahrer * 21. Juli: Eivør Pálsdóttir, färöische Sängerin und Komponistin * 22. Juli: Jodi Albert, britische Schauspielerin * 22. Juli: Sunny Bansemer, deutsche Theater- und Fernsehschauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin und Moderatorin * 22. Juli: Arsenie Todiraș, moldawischer Popsänger * 23. Juli: Korkmaz Arslan, deutsch-türkischer Schauspieler * 23. Juli: Rebecca June Cartwright, australische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 23. Juli: Bastian Kaltenböck, österreichischer Skispringer * 23. Juli: Aaron Peirsol, US-amerikanischer Schwimmer * 24. Juli: Daniele De Rossi, italienischer Fußballspieler * 25. Juli: Umse, deutscher Rapper * 27. Juli: Ken Asaeda, deutsch-japanischer Fußballspieler * 27. Juli: Lorik Cana, Fußballspieler * 28. Juli: Marcel Schied, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Juli: Cristian Molinaro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 30. Juli: Petja Nedeltschewa, bulgarische Badmintonspielerin * 31. Juli: Barbara Lanz, österreichische Schauspielerin August mini|hochkant|Mila Kunis mini|hochkant|Mika * 1. August: Richard Aníbal Porta Candelaresi, uruguayisch-australischer Fußballspieler * 2. August: Michel Fernandes Bastos, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 2. August: Berit Kristensen, dänische Handballspielerin * 2. August: Blokkmonsta, deutscher Rapper * 3. August: Mamie Gummer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Tochter von Meryl Streep * 3. August: Christophe Willem, französischer Sänger * 4. August: Patrick Wolf, deutscher Sänger * 5. August: Pierre Freudl, deutscher Handballspieler * 5. August: Annika Mehlhorn, deutsche Schwimmerin * 5. August: Sebastian Wiegärtner, deutscher Kameramann * 6. August: Björn Kircheisen, deutscher Nordischer Kombinierer * 6. August: Robin van Persie, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 7. August: Engin Aktürk, türkischer Fußballspieler * 7. August: Andrij Hrywko, ukrainischer Radrennfahrer * 8. August: Hitomi Kanehara, japanische Schriftstellerin * 8. August: Esra Vural, deutsch-türkische Synchronsprecherin * 9. August: Daniel Aßmann, deutscher Fernsehmoderator * 10. August: Héctor Faubel, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 11. August: A-lusion, niederländischer Hardstyle-DJ und Produzent * 11. August: Markus Buchheit, deutscher Politiker * 11. August: Pippa Mann, britische Automobilrennfahrerin * 11. August: Christoph Schindler, deutscher Handballspieler * 12. August: Yoshiyuki Asari, japanischer Biathlet * 12. August: Kana Asumi, japanische Synchronsprecherin * 12. August: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 13. August: Daniel Constantin Maximilian Ott, deutscher Rapper und Produzent * 13. August: Thomas Schwall, US-amerikanischer Skispringer * 14. August: Mila Kunis, Schauspielerin * 14. August: Elena Baltacha, britisch-ukrainische Tennisspielerin († 2014) * 15. August: Tom Lass, deutscher Schauspieler * 16. August: Poom Jensen, Enkel des thailändischen Königs Rama IX. († 2004) * 16. August: Nikolaos Zisis, griechischer Basketballspieler * 18. August: Georgina Bardach, argentinische Schwimmerin, Olympiateilnehmerin * 18. August: Mika, libanesisch-britischer Sänger, Komponist und Produzent * 19. August: Mike Conway, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 20. August: Jelena Poljonowa, russische Handballspielerin * 21. August: Scott McDonald, australischer Fußballspieler * 22. August: Johan Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 22. August: Theo Bos, niederländischer Radrennfahrer * 23. August: Luca Scassa, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer * 23. August: Bruno Spengler, kanadischer Automobilrennfahrer * 24. August: Leandro Domingues, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 24. August: Martin Grütter, deutscher Komponist * 24. August: Aivis Jurdžs, lettischer Handballspieler * 25. August: Alexander Abrossimow, russischer Volleyballspieler * 25. August: Mehdi Bennani, marokkanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 25. August: James Rossiter, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 25. August: Siniša Ubiparipović, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 26. August: Mattia Cassani, italienischer Fußballspieler * 26. August: Magnus Moan, norwegischer Nordisch Kombinierer * 27. August: Weijiang An, chinesischer Eisschnellläufer * 27. August: Felice Piccolo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 28. August: Will Herring, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 28. August: Christian Pander, deutscher Fußballspieler * 29. August: Tino Mohaupt, deutscher Sportschütze * 30. August: Juan Emmanuel Culio, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 30. August: Gustavo Eberto, argentinischer Fußballspieler († 2007) * 30. August: Matsumoto Jun, japanischer Sänger und Schauspieler * 30. August: Simone Pepe, italienischer Fußballspieler * 31. August: Lasse Svan, dänischer Handballspieler September mini|hochkant|Amy Winehouse mini|hochkant|Maggie Grace * 1. September: Catilina Aubameyang, gabunischer Fußballspieler * 1. September: Marcelo Adrián Carrusca, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 1. September: José Antonio Reyes, spanischer Fußballspieler († 2019) * 1. September: Riccardo Riccò, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 2. September: Ralph Gunesch, deutscher Fußballspieler * 2. September: Kamilla Kristensen, dänische Handballspielerin * 3. September: Roman Amojan, armenischer Ringer * 3. September: Augusto Farfus, brasilianischer Automobilrennfahrer * 3. September: Cristian Gastón Fabbiani, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 3. September: Ekrem Bora, deutscher Rapper türkischer Herkunft * 3. September: Alexander Klaws, deutscher Sänger * 5. September: Georg Malcovati, deutscher Schauspieler * 7. September: Annette Dytrt, deutsche Eiskunstläuferin * 8. September: Bastien Dubois, französischer Animator und Regisseur * 10. September: Fernando Daniel Belluschi, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 11. September: Lauryn Williams, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympionikin * 13. September: Haiko Hirsch, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 14. September: Andres Ambühl, Schweizer Eishockeyspieler * 14. September: Amy Winehouse, britische Sängerin und Songschreiberin († 2011) * 14. September: Steffen Wohlfarth, deutscher Fußballspieler * 14. September: Jennifer Zietz, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 15. September: Georges Akiremy, gabunischer Fußballspieler * 15. September: Ashleigh McIvor, kanadische Freestyle-Skierin * 15. September: Ann Grete Nørgaard, dänische Handballspielerin * 16. September: Kirsty Coventry, Schwimmerin aus Simbabwe * 16. September: Nora Reiche, deutsche Handballspielerin * 16. September: Bernhard Bozian, deutscher Schauspieler * 18. September: Angelina, italienische Sängerin * 19. September: Bianca Trumpf, deutsche Handballspielerin * 20. September: Mustafa Akçay, türkischer Fußballspieler * 20. September: Sayuri Anzu, japanisches Fotomodell, Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 21. September: Fernando Ezequiel Cavenaghi, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 21. September: Francesco Dracone, italienischer Automobilrennfahrer * 21. September: Maggie Grace, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. September: Joseph Mazzello, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler * 22. September: Klaas Heufer-Umlauf, deutscher Fernsehmoderator * 23. September: Leinier Domínguez, kubanischer Schachgroßmeister * 23. September: Marcelo Melo, brasilianischer Tennisspieler * 26. September: Zoe Perry, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. September: Michael Kraus, deutscher Handballspieler * 29. September: Michael Ohnesorge, deutscher Fußballspieler * 29. September: Alessio Sestu, italienischer Fußballspieler * 30. September: Boris Uran, österreichischer Popsänger und Moderator Oktober mini|hochkant|Bruno Senna mini|hochkant|Alexander Grischtschuk * 1. Oktober: Koray Arslan, türkischer Fußballspieler * 2. Oktober: Prakash Amritraj, indischer Tennisspieler * 3. Oktober: Achmed Akkabi, niederländischer Schauspieler * 4. Oktober: Dan Clarke, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 5. Oktober: Jesse Eisenberg, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 5. Oktober: Florian Mayer, deutscher Tennisspieler * 6. Oktober: Sunette Viljoen, südafrikanische Speerwerferin * 7. Oktober: Flying Lotus, US-amerikanischer DJ und Produzent * 9. Oktober: Gethin Anthony, britischer Schauspieler * 10. Oktober: Vincent Stein, deutscher Musikproduzent * 10. Oktober: Jelle Van Damme, belgischer Fußballspieler * 11. Oktober: Marcel Novick, Fußballspieler * 11. Oktober: Ruslan Ponomarjow, ukrainischer Schachspieler * 12. Oktober: Alex Jason Brosque, australischer Fußballspieler * 12. Oktober: Paulo Batista Nsimba, angolanischer Fußballspieler * 14. Oktober: Renato Civelli, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 14. Oktober: Betty Heidler, deutsche Leichtathletin, Weltmeisterin im Hammerwurf * 15. Oktober: Tom Boardman, britischer Automobilrennfahrer * 15. Oktober: Andreas Ivanschitz, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 15. Oktober: Bruno Senna, brasilianischer Automobilrennfahrer * 16. Oktober: Ioane Fitu Afoa, neuseeländischer Rugbyspieler * 16. Oktober: Philipp Kohlschreiber, deutscher Tennisspieler * 16. Oktober: Cristian Ianu, rumänischer Fußballspieler * 17. Oktober: Michelle Ang, neuseeländische Schauspielerin * 17. Oktober: Wahe Tadewosjan, armenischer Fußballspieler * 20. Oktober: Stephan Hocke, deutscher Skispringer * 20. Oktober: Alona Tal, israelische Schauspielerin * 21. Oktober: Hrvoje Ćustić, kroatischer Fußballspieler († 2008) * 21. Oktober: Naiara Egozkue, spanische Handballspielerin * 22. Oktober: Mohammad Zuhair Abu-Libdeh, jordanischer Taekwondoin * 22. Oktober: Stephan Sigg, Schweizer Theologe und Autor * 24. Oktober: Zoya Douchine, deutsche Eiskunstläuferin * 24. Oktober: Brian Vickers, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer * 27. Oktober: Anna Marciak, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 28. Oktober: Reinier Honig, niederländischer Bahn- und Straßenradrennfahrer * 29. Oktober: Malik Fathi, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Oktober: Tobias Damm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Oktober: Philipp Käßbohrer, deutscher Regisseur * 30. Oktober: Tadeusz Tyc, franko-polnischer Fußballspieler * 31. Oktober: Songphon Anugritayawon, thailändischer Badmintonspieler * 31. Oktober: Alexander Grischtschuk, russischer Schachspieler * 31. Oktober: Mike Rockenfeller, deutscher Automobilrennfahrer November mini|hochkant|Nicole Hosp mini|hochkant|Andreas Bourani mini|hochkant|Phillip Lahm * 1. November: Yūko Ogura, japanisches Model * 1. November: Micaela Schäfer, deutsches Model sowie Darstellerin, Moderatorin und DJane * 1. November: Václav Svěrkoš, tschechischer Fußballspieler * 2. November: Gillian Mary Apps, kanadische Eishockeyspielerin * 2. November: Andreas Bourani, deutscher Musiker * 2. November: Sergei Grigorjanz, russischer Schachgroßmeister * 3. November: Bo Hansen, deutscher Schauspieler * 5. November: Iñaki Astiz Ventura, spanischer Fußballspieler * 5. November: Mike Hanke, deutscher Fußballspieler * 6. November: Nicole Hosp, österreichische Skirennläuferin * 9. November: Maike März, deutsche Handballtorhüterin * 10. November: Ole Christen Enger, norwegischer Skispringer * 11. November: Leon Benko, slowakischer Fußballspieler * 11. November: Philipp Lahm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 11. November: Aoi Sora, japanische Pornodarstellerin * 11. November: Hironobu Yasuda, japanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 12. November: Kate Bell, australische Filmschauspielerin * 14. November: Filipos Kasidokostas, griechischer Karambolagespieler und Weltmeister * 15. November: Viviënne Linette van den Assem, niederländische Schauspielerin * 15. November: Natalie Augsburg, deutsche Handballspielerin * 15. November: Veli-Matti Lindström, finnischer Skispringer * 15. November: Laura Smet, französische Schauspielerin * 16. November: Britta Steffen, deutsche Schwimmerin * 16. November: Renos Doweiya, nauruischer Gewichtheber * 17. November: Alessio Bolognani, italienischer Skispringer * 17. November: Kateřina Emmons, tschechische Sportschützin * 17. November: Jodie Henry, australische Schwimmerin * 17. November: Kateřina Kůrková, tschechische Sportschützin * 17. November: Christopher Paolini, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller * 18. November: Jon Lech Johansen, norwegischer Hacker * 19. November: Varuzhan Akobian, US-amerikanischer Schachgroßmeister armenischer Herkunft * 19. November: Meseret Defar, äthiopische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 19. November: Adam Driver, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. November: Katrin Albsteiger, deutsche Politikerin * 20. November: Bamidele Mathew Aiyenugba, nigerianischer Fußballtorhüter * 21. November: Daniela Iraschko, österreichische Skispringerin * 22. November: Corey King Beaulieu, US-amerikanischer Gitarrist * 22. November: Katja Langkeit, deutsche Handballspielerin * 24. November: Dean Ashton, englischer Fußballspieler * 24. November: Luis León Sánchez Gil, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 24. November: Karine Vanasse, kanadische Schauspielerin * 25. November: Fernando Henrique dos Anjos, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 25. November: Teppei Takano, japanischer Skispringer * 26. November: Baadur Dschobawa, georgischer Schachspieler * 27. November: Arjay Smith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. November: Freddy Borg, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 27. November: Salvatore Gambino, deutscher Fußballspieler * 28. November: Omar Sharif jr., kanadischer Schauspieler * 28. November: Alexander Oelze, deutscher Handballspieler * 28. November: Nelson Valdez, paraguayischer Fußballspieler * 29. November: Harrison Roches, belizischer Fußballspieler * 30. November: David Raymond Carney, australischer Fußballspieler * 30. November: Sanja Milenković, ziviles Opfer eines NATO-Bombenangriffs im Kosovo († 1999) Dezember mini|hochkant|Linda Bresonik * 1. Dezember: Akala, britischer Rapper und Grime-Musiker * 2. Dezember: Chris Burke, schottischer Fußballspieler * 2. Dezember: Daniela Ruah, US-amerikanisch-portugiesische Schauspielerin * 2. Dezember: Michael Wesley-Smith, Schauspieler * 5. Dezember: Rico Bonath, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. Dezember: Rob Sims, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 7. Dezember: Linda Bresonik, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 9. Dezember: Jolene Purdy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. Dezember: Marlon Kittel, deutscher Schauspieler * 12. Dezember: Johan Audel, französischer Fußballspieler * 12. Dezember: Christine Beier, deutsche Handballspielerin * 12. Dezember: Michael Haaß, deutscher Handballspieler * 12. Dezember: Jonathan James, US-amerikanischer Hacker († 2008) * 13. Dezember: Tanya van Graan, südafrikanische Schauspielerin * 13. Dezember: Richard Hibbard, walisischer Rugbyspieler * 13. Dezember: Otylia Jędrzejczak, polnische Schwimmerin * 14. Dezember: Alexandre Mendy, französischer Fußballspieler * 15. Dezember: Komlan Amewou, togoischer Fußballspieler * 15. Dezember: Viran Morros, spanischer Handballspieler * 15. Dezember: Wolfgang Strobel, deutscher Handballspieler * 16. Dezember: Dominik Klein, deutscher Handballspieler * 17. Dezember: Nicole Büchler, schweizerische Leichtathletin * 17. Dezember: Thor-Christian Ebbesvik, norwegischer Automobilrennfahrer * 17. Dezember: Sébastien Ogier, französischer Rallyefahrer * 18. Dezember: Arman Baklatschjan, armenischer Billardspieler * 18. Dezember: Alessandro Pier Guidi, italienischer Automobilrennfahrer * 20. Dezember: Christopher Clay, österreichisch-amerikanischer Start-Up-Gründer und Politiker * 23. Dezember: Mathias Hafele, österreichischer Skispringer * 23. Dezember: Máret Ánne Sara, samisch-norwegische Künstlerin, Schriftstellerin und Journalistin * 28. Dezember: Debatik Curri, albanischer Fußballspieler * 29. Dezember: Jessica Andrews, US-amerikanische Country- und Pop-Sängerin * 29. Dezember: Natalia Zeta, spanische Pornodarstellerin * 30. Dezember: Noley Thornton, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Tag unbekannt * Amewu, deutscher Hip-Hop-Künstler * Jenny Abraham, US-amerikanische Biathletin und Skilangläuferin * David Afkham, deutscher Dirigent * Bernd-Christian Althoff, deutscher Schauspieler * Sebastián Arranz, argentinischer Puppenspieler und Theaterschauspieler * Moses Kimeli Arusei, kenianischer Marathonläufer * Thomas Arzt, österreichischer Dramatiker * John Bouz, kanadischer Komponist, Pianist und Organist * Khan Chittenden, australischer Schauspieler * Jasmine Choi, koreanische Flötistin * Quinn Collins, US-amerikanischer Komponist * Assia Cunego, italienische Harfenistin * Maximilian Dirr, deutscher Schauspieler * Katrin Ingendoh, deutsche Schauspielerin * Caterina Lobenstein, deutsche Journalistin * Friederike Ott, deutsche Schauspielerin * Marcin Pączkowski, polnischer Komponist und Dirigent * Anna Prohaska, österreichisch-englische Sopranistin * Émile Proulx-Cloutier, kanadischer Schauspieler * Udo Stein, deutscher Kaufmann und Politiker Gestorben Januar * 2. Januar: Rudolf Petersen, deutscher Kapitän (* 1905) * 5. Januar: Ubaldo Monico, Schweizer Pädagoge und Künstler (* 1912) * 5. Januar: Anton Sabel, deutscher CDU-Politiker (* 1902) * 6. Januar: Gisela Kühler-Balcke, deutsche Bildhauerin (* 1913) * 7. Januar: Rudolf Wolters, Architekt (* 1903) * 8. Januar: Gerhard Barkhorn, deutscher Jagdflieger im Zweiten Weltkrieg (* 1919) * 8. Januar: Marie Minna Bielenberg, deutsche Malerin und Töpferin (* 1897) * 8. Januar: Gale Page, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 9. Januar: David Hempstead, US-amerikanischer Filmproduzent und Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 10. Januar: Carwyn James, walisischer Rugbyspieler und -trainer (* 1929) mini|hochkant=0.6|Nikolai Podgorny (1963) * 11. Januar: Nikolai Wiktorowitsch Podgorny, Staatsoberhaupt der Sowjetunion (* 1903) * 12. Januar: Frédérique Petrides, US-amerikanische Dirigentin belgischer Herkunft (* 1903) * 13. Januar: René Bonnet, französischer Automobilrennfahrer und Fahrzeugkonstrukteur (* 1904) * 15. Januar: Meyer Lansky, Mafiafreund von Bugsy Siegel und Lucky Luciano (* 1902) * 16. Januar: Carlos Bonnet, venezolanischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1892) * 15. Januar: Ernst Erich Noth, US-amerikanischer Literaturwissenschaftler und Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 16. Januar: Fritz Neumeyer, deutscher Cembalist, Pianist, Musikwissenschaftler und Komponist (* 1900) * 20. Januar: Garrincha, brasilianischer Fußballer (* 1933) * 21. Januar: Satomi Ton, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1888) * 22. Januar: Harry Auterhoff, lettischer Chemiker und Pharmazeut (* 1915) * 23. Januar: Frank Forde, australischer Politiker und Premierminister (* 1890) * 24. Januar: George Cukor, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur (* 1899) * 24. Januar: Juan Carlos Zabala, argentinischer Leichtathlet und Olympiasieger (* 1911) * 24. Januar: Adolf Mauk, deutscher Politiker (* 1906) * 25. Januar: Fritz Fremersdorf, deutscher Provinzialrömischer Archäologe, Bodendenkmalpfleger und Museumsdirektor in Köln (* 1894) * 25. Januar: Leopold Marx, schwäbischer Schriftsteller, Dichter und Fabrikant (* 1889) * 25. Januar: Rodney Soher, britischer Bobfahrer und Olympiateilnehmer (* 1893) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Louis de Funès, 1978]] * 27. Januar: Louis de Funès, französischer Schauspieler und Komiker (* 1914) * 27. Januar: Georges Bidault, französischer Résistancekämpfer und langjähriger Politiker (* 1899) * 28. Januar: Rudolf Aschenauer, deutscher Jurist (* 1913) * 28. Januar: Bryher, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1894) * 28. Januar: Billy Fury, englischer Rockmusiker (* 1940) Februar * 2. Februar: Sam Chatmon, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1897) * 3. Februar: Tullio Campagnolo, italienischer Radsportler (* 1901) * 3. Februar: Antonio Samorè, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1905) * 5. Februar: Judith Alpi, chilenische Malerin (* 1893) * 8. Februar: Alfred Wallenstein, US-amerikanischer Dirigent und Cellist (* 1898) * 9. Februar: Khoren I. Mesrob Paroyan, Katholikos des Großen Hauses von Kilikien (* 1914) * 10. Februar: Hermann Schmidt, deutscher Politiker (* 1917) * 12. Februar: Kurt Mothes, deutscher Botaniker (* 1900) * 12. Februar: Eubie Blake, US-amerikanischer Pianist und Komponist (* 1887) * 13. Februar: Gerald Strang, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1908) * 14. Februar: Lina Radke, deutsche Leichtathletin (* 1903) * 14. Februar: Ludwig Rellstab, deutscher Schachspieler (* 1904) * 16. Februar: Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna, polnische Lyrikerin und Übersetzerin (* 1892) * 19. Februar: Otto Basil, österreichischer Schriftsteller, Publizist und Journalist (* 1901) * 21. Februar: Eberhard Baier, deutscher General (* 1895) * 22. Februar: Hermann Böhm, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1916) * 22. Februar: Adrian Boult, englischer Dirigent (* 1889) * 22. Februar: Romain Maes, belgischer Radrennfahrer (* 1912) * 23. Februar: William Harding Anderson, britischer Eishockeyspieler (* 1901) * 23. Februar: Herbert Howells, englischer Komponist (* 1892) * 25. Februar: Boris Iwanowitsch Afanassjew, russischer Eishockeytorwart und -trainer sowie Fußballspieler (* 1913) * 25. Februar: Tennessee Williams, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 28. Februar: Winifred Atwell, trinidader Pianistin (* 1914) * 28. Februar: Sepp Tanzer, österreichischer Komponist für Blasmusik (* 1907) März * 1. März: Kobayashi Hideo, japanischer Literaturkritiker und Schriftsteller (* 1902) * 1. März: Arthur Koestler, britischer Schriftsteller (* 1905) * 3. März: Hergé, belgischer Comic-Autor und Zeichner (* 1907) * 4. März: Robert Fischer, Präsident des Bundesgerichtshofs (* 1911) * 5. März: Otto Zierer, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 6. März: Cathy Berberian, US-amerikanische Sängerin und avantgardistische Komponistin (* 1925) * 7. März: Lutz Eigendorf, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1956) * 7. März: Igor Markevitch, russischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1912) * 7. März: John A. Notte, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1909) * 9. März: Ulf von Euler, schwedischer Mediziner und Neurochemiker (* 1905) * 10. März: Jakob Annasohn, schweizerischer Generalstabschef (* 1901) * 10. März: Linus Kather, deutscher Politiker (* 1893) * 11. März: Jussi Taneli Aro, finnischer Sprachwissenschaftler (* 1928) * 11. März: Donald Maclean, britischer Spion (* 1913) * 13. März: Louison Bobet, französischer Radrennfahrer (* 1925) * 13. März: Anton Slodnjak, slowenischer Schriftsteller, Herausgeber, Literaturwissenschaftler und -historiker (* 1899) * 14. März: Florian Mueller, US-amerikanischer Oboist und Komponist (* 1909) * 17. März: Haldan Keffer Hartline, US-amerikanischer Physiologe (* 1903) * 17. März: Gigi Gryce, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Saxophonist (* 1925) * 18. März: Umberto II., letzter König von Italien (* 1904) * 18. März: Bolko von Richthofen, deutscher Prähistoriker (* 1899) * 18. März: Gerhard Desczyk, Politiker der DDR und Cheflektor des Union Verlages Berlin (* 1899) * 19. März: Werner Andert, deutscher Volkskundler und Publizist (* 1907) * 20. März: Rainer Christlein, Prähistoriker (* 1940) * 21. März: Thomas Henry Raymond Ashton, britischer Peer und Politiker (* 1901) * 21. März: Maurice Franck, französischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1897) mini|Thomas S. Gates * 25. März: Wulf Emmo Ankel, deutscher Zoologe, Meeresbiologe und Hochschullehrer (* 1897) * 25. März: Thomas S. Gates, ehemaliger US-amerikanischer Verteidigungsminister (* 1906) * 25. März: Bob Waterfield, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1920) * 26. März: Walther Böttcher, deutscher Politiker (* 1901) * 26. März: Anthony Blunt, britischer Kunsthistoriker und Spion (* 1907) * 27. März: Hanna Malewska, polnische Schriftstellerin (* 1911) * 27. März: Jānis Ivanovs, lettischer Komponist (* 1906) * 29. März: Alfred Andriola, US-amerikanischer Comiczeichner (* 1912) * 31. März: Karandasch, russischer Clown (* 1901) * 31. März: Augustin Farah, libanesischer Erzbischof (* 1910) * 31. März: Ozaki Kazuo, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1899) April * 1. April: Marc Vaubourgoin, französischer Komponist (* 1907) * 2. April: Clifford Raymond „Cliff“ Carlisle, US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger (* 1904) * 4. April: Gloria Swanson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1899) * 5. April: Wilhelm Varnholt, deutscher Kommunalpolitiker (* 1925) * 6. April: Lutz Heck, Biologe und Zoodirektor (* 1892) * 7. April: August Arnold, Filmregisseur, Filmproduzent und als Filmtechnologie-Entwickler (* 1898) * 7. April: Wilhelm Hauschild, deutscher Fotograf (* 1902) * 7. April: Bernie Piltch, kanadischer Jazzsaxophonist, -klarinettist und -flötist (* 1927) * 11. April: Harm Dallmeyer, deutscher Bundestagsabgeordneter (* 1942) * 11. April: Dolores del Río, mexikanischer Filmstar der Stummfilmzeit (* 1905) * 12. April: Jørgen Juve, norwegischer Fußballspieler (* 1906) * 13. April: Sergo Ambarzumjan, sowjetischer Gewichtheber (* 1910) * 14. April: Pete Farndon, britischer Rockmusiker (* 1952) * 14. April: Elisabeth Lutyens, britische Komponistin (* 1906) * 14. April: Ernst Schwarz, sudetendeutscher Germanist und Historiker (* 1895) * 15. April: Raymond Perry Ahlquist, US-amerikanischer Pharmazeut und Pharmakologe (* 1914) * 15. April: Georges Layek, syrischer Erzbischof (* 1922) * 19. April: Jerzy Andrzejewski, polnischer Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 21. April: Michael Holzach, deutscher Journalist und Buchautor (* 1947) * 22. April: Pino Bernasconi, Schweizer Jurist und Politiker (* 1904) * 22. April: Earl Hines, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Pianist und Bandleader (* 1903) * 23. April: Marguerite Broquedis, französische Tennisspielerin (* 1893) * 24. April: Rolf Stommelen, deutscher Formel-1-Rennfahrer (* 1943) * 28. April: Hans Walter Aust, deutscher Journalist (* 1900) * 29. April: Hanspeter Scherr, deutscher Komponist und Chorleiter (* 1928) * 30. April: George Balanchine, russischer Choreograph, Gründer des American Ballet (* 1904) * 30. April: Muddy Waters, Bluesmusiker (* 1913) Mai mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Pridi Phanomyong]] * 2. Mai: Ernesto de la Guardia Navarro, 30. Staatspräsident von Panama (* 1904) * 2. Mai: Pridi Phanomyong, Premierminister von Thailand (* 1900) * 2. Mai: Egon Strohm, deutscher Journalist, Schriftsteller und Übersetzer (* 1904) * 5. Mai: Edwin Ross Adair, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1907) * 5. Mai: Richard Hofmann, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1906) * 5. Mai: Horst Schumann, deutscher Arzt im KZ Auschwitz bei Menschenversuchen (* 1906) * 5. Mai: John Williams, britischer Schauspieler (* 1903) * 6. Mai: Kai Winding, US-amerikanischer Jazzposaunist dänischer Herkunft (* 1922) * 7. Mai: Peter Edel, deutscher Grafiker und Schriftsteller (* 1921) * 7. Mai: József Romhányi, ungarischer Drehbuchautor, Librettist und Lyriker (* 1921) * 8. Mai: John Fante, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller italienischer Abstammung (* 1909) * 10. Mai: Antoine Andrieux, französischer Politiker (* 1916) * 13. Mai: Otto Heckmann, deutscher Astronom (* 1901) * 13. Mai: Sylvio Lacharité, kanadischer Dirigent und Komponist (* 1914) * 14. Mai: Fjodor Alexandrowitsch Abramow, sowjetischer Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 15. Mai: Hall S. Lusk, US-amerikanischer Jurist und Politiker (* 1883) * 16. Mai: Roman Jankowiak, polnischer Dirigent und Musikpädagoge (* 1914) * 16. Mai: Edouard Zeckendorf, belgischer Amateur-Mathematiker (* 1901) * 18. Mai: Proinsias Mac Aodhagáin, irischer Politiker (* 1898) * 18. Mai: Aubrey Gwynn, irischer Historiker und Jesuit (* 1892) * 18. Mai: Alfred Nau, deutscher Politiker (* 1906) * 20. Mai: Italo Acconcia, italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1925) * 20. Mai: Clair Bee, US-amerikanischer Basketballtrainer (* 1896) * 21. Mai: Franz Adler, US-amerikanischer Soziologe (* 1908) * 21. Mai: Marie Schlei, deutsche Politikerin (* 1919) * 22. Mai: Marie Auguste Antoinette Friederike Alexandra Hilda Luise Prinzessin von Anhalt, deutsche Adelige (* 1898) * 22. Mai: Albert Claude, belgischer Naturwissenschaftler (* 1899) * 22. Mai: Erna Scheffler, deutsche Juristin (* 1893) * 25. Mai: Elisabet van Randenborgh, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1893) * 28. Mai: Pitseolak Ashoona, kanadische Inuit-Künstlerin (* 1904 oder 1907) * 28. Mai: Oscar Gans, deutscher Dermatologe (* 1888) * 31. Mai: Jack Dempsey, US-amerikanischer Boxer (* 1895) * 31. Mai: Milton Young, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1897) Juni * 1. Juni: Karl von Belgien, Prinzregent von Belgien (* 1903) * 1. Juni: Anna Seghers, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1900) * 2. Juni: Gerhard Kienle, deutscher Anthroposoph, Arzt, Universitätsgründer, Wissenschaftstheoretiker (* 1923) * 2. Juni: Julio Rosales y Ras, Erzbischof von Cebu und Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1906) * 3. Juni: Franz Joachim Behnisch, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 5. Juni: Kurt Tank, deutscher Ingenieur (* 1898) * 6. Juni: Hans Leip, Dichter, Schriftsteller (* 1893) * 7. Juni: Daniil Alexandrowitsch Amfiteatrow, russisch-US-amerikanischer Komponist, Orchesterleiter und Filmkomponist (* 1901) * 7. Juni: Josef Rösing, deutscher Politiker (* 1911) * 10. Juni: Nadia Reisenberg, US-amerikanische Pianistin und Musikpädagogin (* 1904) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Norma Shearer]] * 12. Juni: Norma Shearer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1902) * 12. Juni: Clemens Holzmeister, österreichischer Architekt (* 1886) * 12. Juni: J. B. Hutto, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1926) * 13. Juni: Helmut Kraatz, deutscher Mediziner (* 1902) * 15. Juni: Mario Casariego y Acevedo, Erzbischof von Guatemala und Kardinal (* 1909) * 16. Juni: Aina Wifalk, schwedische Sozialwissenschaftlerin und Erfinderin des modernen Rollators (* 1928) * 17. Juni: Ruggero Gerlin, italienischer Cembalist und Musikpädagoge (* 1899) mini|hochkant=0.6|Eelco van Kleffens, 1939 * 17. Juni: Eelco N. van Kleffens, niederländischer Politiker (* 1894) * 17. Juni: Peter Mennin, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1923) * 18. Juni: Marianne Brandt, deutsche Malerin, Bildhauerin und Designerin (* 1893) * 18. Juni: Mona Mahmudnizhad, iranische Bahai (* 1965) * 19. Juni: Georg Diederichs, deutscher Politiker (* 1900) * 20. Juni: Oskar Farny, deutscher Politiker (* 1891) * 20. Juni: Ana María González, mexikanische Sängerin (* 1920) * 22. Juni: Nazaire De Wolf, belgischer Komponist und Bandleader (* 1917) * 22. Juni: David MacDonald, englischer Filmregisseur (* 1904) * 22. Juni: Otto Reckstat, deutscher Industriearbeiter und Gewerkschaftsfunktionär (* 1898) * 24. Juni: William E. Miller, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1914) * 25. Juni: Maria Viktoria Josepha Mathilde Jacqueline Reichsgräfin von Attems-Heiligenkreuz, österreichische Gastronomin (* 1899) * 25. Juni: Alberto Ginastera, argentinischer Komponist (* 1916) * 26. Juni: James Robert Knox, Erzbischof von Melbourne und Kardinal (* 1914) * 28. Juni: Pietro Frua, italienischer Automobildesigner (* 1913) * 30. Juni: Igor Dmitrijewitsch Ado, russischer Mathematiker (* 1910) * 30. Juni: Christian Aigrinner, deutscher Kunstmaler, Zeichner und Graphiker (* 1919) * 30. Juni: Auguste Anglès, französischer Romanist und Literaturwissenschaftler (* 1930) * 30. Juni: Ernst Bettermann, deutscher Politiker (* 1903) * 30. Juni: Leonard B. Jordan, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1899) Juli * 1. Juli: Richard Buckminster Fuller, US-amerikanischer Architekt, Designer und Wissenschaftler (* 1895) * 1. Juli: Erich Juskowiak, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1926) * 2. Juli: Vladimír Neff, tschechischer Schriftsteller, Übersetzer, Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 4. Juli: John Bodkin Adams, britischer Mediziner und Serienmörder (* 1899) * 5. Juli: Harry James, amerikanischer Trompeter und Bandleader (* 1916) * 5. Juli: Konrad Wölki, deutscher Komponist und Mandolinist (* 1904) * 5. Juli: Hennes Weisweiler, deutscher Fußballtrainer (* 1919) mini|hochkant=0.6|Herman Kahn, 1965 * 7. Juli: Herman Kahn, US-amerikanischer Kybernetiker (* 1922) * 8. Juli: Takayanagi Shigenobu, japanischer Lyriker (* 1923) * 10. Juli: Werner Egk, deutscher Komponist (* 1901) * 11. Juli: Arthur Müller, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1904) * 12. Juli: Erich Warsitz, deutscher Testpilot (* 1906) * 12. Juli: Chris Wood, britischer Rockmusiker (* 1944) * 16. Juli: Michel Micombero, Präsident von Burundi (* 1940) * 17. Juli: Roosevelt Sykes, US-amerikanischer Blues-Pianist (* 1906) * 18. Juli: Salo Flohr, tschechoslowakisch-sowjetischer Schachmeister (* 1908) * 19. Juli: Erik Ode, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1910) * 20. Juli: E. Preston Ames, US-amerikanischer Art Director und Szenenbildner (* 1906) * 20. Juli: Åke Magnus Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler (* 1917) * 23. Juli: Georges Auric, ein französischer Komponist (* 1899) * 25. Juli: Henry Primakoff, Theoretischer Physiker (* 1914) * 26. Juli: Adolf Exeler, katholischer Pastoraltheologe (* 1926) * 26. Juli: Charlie Rivel, gelangte als Clown zu Weltruhm (* 1896) * 29. Juli: Luis Buñuel, Regisseur (* 1900) * 29. Juli: Manuel „Nolo“ Ferreira, argentinischer Fußballspieler (* 1905) * 29. Juli: David Niven, britischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 29. Juli: Raymond Massey, kanadisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1896) * 30. Juli: Robert Vandivier, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler (* 1903) * 31. Juli: John Mansfield Addis, britischer Diplomat (* 1914) * 31. Juli: Eva Pawlik, österreichische Eiskunstläuferin, Filmschauspielerin und TV-Sportkommentatorin (* 1927) August * 2. August: James Jamerson, US-amerikanischer Bassist (* 1936) * 3. August: Carolyn Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1930) * 4. August: Alfred Nakache, französischer Schwimmer (* 1915) * 5. August: Bart J. Bok, in den Niederlanden geborener US-amerikanischer Astronom (* 1906) * 5. August: Joan Robinson, britische Ökonomin (* 1903) * 6. August: Klaus Nomi, Countertenor (* 1944) * 8. August: Hanna Bekker vom Rath, deutsche Malerin, Sammlerin und Kunsthändlerin (* 1893) mini|Ruben Rausing * 10. August: Ruben Rausing, schwedischer Erfinder und Unternehmer (* 1895) * 11. August: Eberhard Achterberg, deutscher Religionswissenschaftler und Publizist (* 1910) * 12. August: Edmund Kolbe, deutscher Maler (* 1898) * 12. August: Diego Arenhoevel, deutscher Theologe und Gewerkschafter (* 1930) * 14. August: Rainer Brambach, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1917) * 14. August: Wilhelm Cleven, Weihbischof in Köln (* 1893) * 14. August: Omer Létourneau, kanadischer Organist und Pianist, Komponist, Musikverleger und -pädagoge (* 1891) * 14. August: Alfred Rust, deutscher Archäologe (* 1900) * 18. August: Nikolaus Pevsner, deutschstämmiger Kunsthistoriker (* 1902) * 19. August: Rudolf Adametz, deutscher Politiker (* 1923) * 20. August: Wilhelm Mantel, deutscher Forstbeamter und Forstwissenschaftler (* 1904) * 20. August: Aleksandar Ranković, jugoslawischer Politiker (* 1909) * 21. August: Benigno Aquino, philippinischer Politiker (* 1932) * 21. August: Gene Force, US-amerikanischer Automobilrennfahrer (* 1916) * 22. August: Elsa Chauvel, australische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 26. August: Herwig Blankertz, Pädagoge (* 1927) * 27. August: Bill Stein, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1899) * 30. August: Helmuth Domizlaff, deutscher Antiquar (* 1902) * 31. August: John A. Carroll, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1901) * August: Emilio Capacetti, puerto-ricanischer Sänger (* 1895) September * 3. September: Josef Rudin, Schweizer Jesuit, Tiefenpsychologe und Hochschullehrer (* 1907) * 3. September: Piero Sraffa, italienischer Wirtschaftswissenschaftler (* 1898) * 4. September: Ike Armstrong, US-amerikanischer Footballtrainer (* 1895) * 6. September: Bernhard Welte, Theologe und Philosoph (* 1906) * 6. September: Rudolf Eickhoff, deutscher Politiker (* 1902) * 7. September: Boris Hagelin, schwedischer Unternehmer (* 1892) * 8. September: Ibrahim Abbud, ehemaliger Präsident des Sudan (* 1900) * 8. September: Ernst Degner, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1931) * 8. September: Antonin Magne, französischer Radrennfahrer (* 1904) * 9. September: Luis Monti, argentinisch-italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1901) * 10. September: Hanns Arens, deutscher Schriftsteller, Lektor, Verleger und Kritiker (* 1901) * 10. September: Balthazar Johannes Vorster, Politiker, südafrikanischer Staatspräsident (* 1915) mini|hochkant=0.6|Felix Bloch, 1961 * 10. September: Felix Bloch, Schweizerisch-amerikanischer Physiker (* 1905) * 11. September: Brian Muir, australischer Automobilrennfahrer (* 1931) * 14. September: Henri Anet, schweizerischer Politiker (* 1895) * 15. September: Johnny Hartman, US-amerikanischer Jazzsänger (* 1923) * 18. September: Madschid Taufiq Arslan, libanesischer Drusenführer (* 1908) * 18. September: Roy Milton, US-amerikanischer Blues-Schlagzeuger, Sänger, Songschreiber und Bandleader (* 1907) * 18. September: Horst Teichmann, deutscher Physiker (* 1904) * 19. September: Bruno Pittermann, österreichischer Politiker (* 1905) * 19. September: Yusuf Dadoo, südafrikanischer Politiker (* 1909) * 21. September: Fayza Ahmed, ägyptische Sängerin und Schauspielerin (* 1934) *21. September: Erich Münch, Schweizer General (* 1897) mini|hochkant=0.6|Leopold III. * 25. September: Leopold III., König der Belgier (* 1901) * 27. September: Leo Kahn, deutsch-israelischer Maler (* 1894) * 28. September: Dieter Seefranz, österreichischer Journalist und Fernsehmoderator (* 1941) * 28. September: Roy C. Sullivan, Überlebender von sieben Blitzeinschlägen (* 1912) * 29. September: Pierre Arraut, französischer Politiker (* 1910) Oktober * 3. Oktober: Kurt Kusenberg, Kunstkritiker und Schriftsteller (* 1904) * 5. Oktober: Earl Silas Tupper, Erfinder der Tupperware (* 1907) * 6. Oktober: Terence James Cooke, Erzbischof von New York und Kardinal (* 1921) * 6. Oktober: Hans Moeckel, Schweizer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1923) * 6. Oktober: Hermann Zorn, deutscher Chemiker (* 1896) * 7. Oktober: George Ogden Abell, US-amerikanischer Astronom (* 1927) * 7. Oktober: Howard E. Armstrong, US-amerikanischer Anwalt und Politiker (* 1903) * 7. Oktober: Gottfried Leonhard, deutscher Politiker (* 1895) * 8. Oktober: Robert Docking, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1925) * 8. Oktober: Joan Hackett, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1934) * 8. Oktober: Alexandre-Charles Renard, Erzbischof von Lyon und Kardinal (* 1906) * 9. Oktober: Wayne Norviel Aspinall, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1896) * 9. Oktober: Herbert Weichmann, Bürgermeister von Hamburg (* 1896) * 10. Oktober: Ralph Richardson, britischer Schauspieler (* 1902) * 10. Oktober: Heinrich Schulte, deutscher Psychiater (* 1898) * 11. Oktober: Pauline Alderman, US-amerikanische Musikwissenschaftlerin und Komponistin (* 1893) * 12. Oktober: Ove Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler (* 1916) * 13. Oktober: Ayda Ignez Arruda, brasilianische Logikerin und Hochschulprofessorin (* 1936) * 15. Oktober: Pat O'Brien, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 16. Oktober: Øivin Fjeldstad, norwegischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1903) * 16. Oktober: Willy Ritschard, Schweizer Politiker (* 1918) * 17. Oktober: Raymond Aron, französischer Politologe, Soziologe, Publizist (* 1905) * 17. Oktober: Herbert Roth, populärer Komponist und Interpret volkstümlicher Musik (* 1926) * 17. Oktober: Charles S. Thomas, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1897) * 18. Oktober: Diego Abad de Santillán, spanischer Ökonom und Anarchosyndikalist (* 1897) * 19. Oktober: Maurice Bishop, Premierminister Grenadas (* 1944) * 19. Oktober: Barbara Karinska, US-amerikanische Kostümbildnerin (* 1886) * 20. Oktober: Otto Olaussen Aasen, norwegischer Skispringer, Nordischer Kombinierer und Skilangläufer (* 1894) * 20. Oktober: Merle Travis, Country-Musiker und Songwriter (* 1917) * 23. Oktober: Tériade, griechisch-französischer Kunstkritiker und Verleger (* 1897) * 24. Oktober: Wolfgang Ecke, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1927) * 25. Oktober: Hermann Ambrosius, deutscher Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1897) * 26. Oktober: Mike Michalske, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1903) * 26. Oktober: Alfred Tarski, polnischer Mathematiker und Logiker (* 1901) November * 1. November: Günther Bartels, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1906) * 1. November: Anthony van Hoboken, Musikwissenschaftler (* 1887) * 2. November: Tamura Taijirō, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 3. November: May Picqueray, französische Widerstandskämpferin und Anarchistin (* 1898) * 5. November: Jean-Marc Reiser, französischer Comiczeichner (* 1941) * 7. November: Umberto Mozzoni, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1904) * 8. November: James Carroll Booker III, US-amerikanischer Blues-, Boogie- und Jazz-Pianist, Organist und Sänger (* 1939) * 8. November: Betty Nuthall, englische Tennisspielerin (* 1911) * 11. November: Arno Babadschanjan, armenischer Komponist (* 1921) * 13. November: Shisō Kanaguri, japanischer Marathonläufer (* 1891) * 18. November: Walentin Chorell, finnlandschwedischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1912) * 20. November: Marcel Dalio, französischer Schauspieler (* 1900) * 21. November: Glenn Kruspe, kanadischer Organist, Dirigent und Musikpädagoge (* 1909) * 22. November: Leonard Wibberley, irisch-US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Journalist (* 1915) * 26. November: Carl Seemann, deutscher Pianist (* 1910) * 27. November: Alpo Aho, finnischer Bandyspieler (* 1934) * 27. November: Marta Traba, argentinische Schriftstellerin und Kunsthistorikerin (* 1930) * 28. November: Stefan Skoumal, deutscher und österreichischer Fußballspieler (* 1909) Dezember * 4. Dezember: Kurt Schwabe, deutscher Chemiker (* 1905) * 5. Dezember: Robert Aldrich, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1918) * 5. Dezember: Casandra Damirón, dominikanische Sängerin (* 1919) * 7. Dezember: Antal Molnár, ungarischer Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler (* 1890) * 8. Dezember: Slim Pickens, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler (* 1919) * 9. Dezember: Henriette Petit, chilenische Malerin (* 1894) * 12. Dezember: Wilhelm Karl Arnold, deutscher Psychologe (* 1911) * 13. Dezember: Mary Renault, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1905) * 14. Dezember: Sarah Afonso, portugiesische Malerin (* 1899) *14. Dezember: Basilio Mario Biucchi, Schweizer Politiker und Hochschullehrer (* 1908) * 15. Dezember: Willie Bobo, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Perkussionist (* 1934) * 15. Dezember: Andrzej Bieżan, polnischer Komponist und Pianist (* 1945) * 16. Dezember: Grigori Alexandrow, sowjetischer Filmemacher (* 1903) * 17. Dezember: Hashikawa Bunzō, japanischer Historiker und Politikwissenschaftler (* 1922) * 24. Dezember: Isobel Baillie, schottische Sopranistin (* 1895) * 25. Dezember: Rudolf Freidhof, deutscher Politiker (* 1888) mini|hochkant=0.6|Joan Miró, Barcelona, 1935 * 25. Dezember: Joan Miró, spanischer Maler, Grafiker und Bildhauer (* 1893) * 27. Dezember: Arnold Kübler, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1890) * 28. Dezember: Eugène Chaboud, Automobilrennfahrer (* 1907) * 28. Dezember: Dennis Wilson, US-amerikanischer Musiker (The Beach Boys) (* 1944) * 29. Dezember: Erhard Quack, deutscher Kirchenlieddichter und -komponist (* 1904) * 31. Dezember: Hans Aub, deutscher Wirtschaftsjurist und Politiker (* 1903) Tag unbekannt * Tomoichirō Akiba, japanischer Mediziner (* 1903) * Hasan Arfa, iranischer General und Diplomat (* 1895) * Muhammad Aref, afghanischer Botschafter und Minister (* 1907) * Anatoli Konstantinowitsch Roschdestwenski, russischer Paläontologe (* 1920) * Mario Tadini, italienischer Unternehmer und Automobilrennfahrer (* 1905) Nobelpreise * Physik: Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar und William A. Fowler * Chemie: Henry Taube * Medizin: Barbara McClintock * Literatur: William Golding * Friedensnobelpreis: Lech Wałęsa mini|hochkant|Gérard Debreu * Wirtschaftswissenschaft: Gérard Debreu Musik * Michael Jackson steht mit seinem Album Thriller 37 Wochen auf Platz 1 der amerikanischen Album-Charts. Thriller wird das erfolgreichste Album der Popgeschichte mit über 140 Millionen verkauften Einheiten. * Madonna schafft mit der Single Holiday den internationalen Durchbruch. * Nena veröffentlicht ihren Welthit 99 Luftballons. * The Red Hot Chili Peppers wurden gegründet. * Alphaville wurden gegründet. * Vader wird gegründet. * Ideal lösen sich offiziell auf. * Kiss zeigen sich zum ersten Mal ungeschminkt in der Öffentlichkeit. * Die Toten Hosen veröffentlichen ihren Klassiker Opel-Gang. * Metallica veröffentlichen ihr Debütalbum Kill ’Em All. * Slayer veröffentlichen ihr Debütalbum Show No Mercy. * Bathory wird gegründet. * Die Pet Shop Boys wurden gegründet. * Corinne Hermès gewinnt am 23. April in München mit dem Lied Si la vie est cadeau für Luxemburg die 28. Auflage des Eurovision Song Contest. * Roland Kaiser gewinnt zum ersten Mal in Bremen den deutschen Schlagerpokal mit 9:6 Stimmen gegen Peter Schilling. * Liste der Nummer-eins-Hits in Deutschland (1983). * AC/DC veröffentlichen ihr achtes internationales Studioalbum „Flick Of The Switch“. * Van Halen bringen am 31. Dezember ihr Album 1984 heraus. * Megadeth wird gegründet. * Iron Maiden veröffentlichen ihr viertes Studioalbum Piece of Mind. Weblinks * Jahresrückblick von tagesschau.de * Jahreschronik vom Haus der Geschichte der BRD * Die Kabinettsprotokolle der Bundesregierung (1983) im Bundesarchiv * [http://www.jahr1983.de/ Jahr 1983 von Frank Rübertus] Einzelnachweise